Nueva historia, para mí
by unserlz
Summary: La historia de un chico con una vida triste, que no saca a flote por que lamentándose no logra nada, viaja al mundo de Equestria, pero al parecer en este lugar odian a los humanos por ser los causantes de una gran devastación de hace años, ¿qué es lo que pasará con el humano?
1. Chapter 1

(Primero que nada sean bienvenidos a esta nueva historia creada por el usuario y servidor presente unserlz, con una cuenta antigua que era unser. De jess o algo así xD, en este pequeño apartado aprovecho para decir que cualquier falta de ortografía, ya sea mala ubicación de comas o tildes o letras que no van en una palabra me lo digan, quiero hacer esta historia lo más "perfecta" que se pueda, para que sea agradable a la vista del lector, otra cosa que quiero dejar en claro es que cuando deje notas de autor, en lugar de poner "Notas de autor: bla bla bla"… y aún no tengo un nombre para la historia :s, se aceptan sugerencias X3, voy a usar estos paréntesis, así como usar este tipo de letra para cuando sean dichas notas de autor, "esto lo usaré para cuando sean pensamientos de los personajes", *esto para susurros*, -esto para diferenciar acciones de diálogos-, ==esto para cambio de escenario== y +esto para recuerdos+, cuando hablen pondré las primeras dos letras iniciales de su nombre, o la primera del primero y del segundo en caso de que sean nombres como Pinkie Pie entonces pondré "PP" o twilight Sparkle pondré "TS", esto último lo agregué a sugerencia del primer review, aunque en cuanto a las iniciales puede haber alguna que otra excepción

Ejemplo:

PP - hey!

TS - hola!

AJ - Yeha!

Esas "PP, TS y AJ" son de Pinkie Pie, Twilight y Applejack, y creo que nada más… cualquier cosa que llegara a surgir y que no haya puesto para qué es pondré una nota de autor… espero haberme explicado, y finalmente los personajes que no sean OC son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust, ¡disfruten!)

Henry, un chico de 18 años, su vida no ha sido tan buena como la de un chico normal, pero eso le importa poco, ya que lamentándose no se llega a nada, su familia murió en un incendio y él ha salido adelante, solo, desde entonces, extrañamente le pasan cosas tristes, pero nunca demuestra esos "golpes psicológicos", todos los guarda en un "cofre" en su cerebro, un día estaba en su cama de una casa donde renta, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, eran las 7 de la mañana, y de repente empezó a temblar, era un terremoto, ya que toda la casa se sacudía, él estaba en el 3er piso, por tan fuerte terremoto todo empezó a destrozarse, podía ver los edificios de alrededor derrumbarse, estaba resignándose, su muerte estaba marcada, el edificio donde estaba se empezó a derrumbar, y en un último movimiento desesperado saltó por la ventana, podía ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, una vida con más dolor y sufrimiento que alegrías, se acercaba al suelo a gran velocidad, cuando estaba prácticamente tocándolo cerró los ojos, y nunca supo que pasó después, porque abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba acostado sobre pasto, viendo hacia el cielo, el aire era más fresco que donde él vivía, realmente un lugar hermoso.

He -D… ¿Donde… estoy?... El aire es… fresco… limpio y… ¿¡Y por qué no puedo pararme!?- sus piernas no respondían.

Cerca del lugar pasaban dos ponis trotando, una pegaso amarilla de crin rosada que era conocida como fluttershy y una unicornio de pelaje morado, al igual que su cuerno y parte de sus ojos, esta unicornio es conocida como twilight, el humano al verlas quiso esconderse, pero no podía por sus piernas-.

TS -*Shy… Ese es… Un… ¿Humano?*.

FL -*Eso… creo… hmn, ¿qué es un humano?*.

TS -*¿En serio no lo recuerdas? Ellos vinieron aquí hace años, destruyeron más de la mitad de Equestria, de no ser por los elementos de la armonía y los dioses, padres de Luna y Celestia, Equestria ya no existiría*.

FL -*No creo que sea para tanto…*.

TS - Vamos Fluttershy, tenemos que llevarlo con Celestia, a ver que castigo le dan o donde lo mandan.

FL: Acercándose al humano que estaba haciéndose el dormido –yo no veo que sea una amenaza-.

TS -¡Aléjate de él!

Fluttershy saltó hacia atrás por el susto, Henry, aprovechando que estas empezarían a discutir trataba de alejarse, arrastrándose con las manos, pero no era para nada rápido y Twilight lo vio.

TS -¡Shy agárralo!

Fluttershy solo se encogía en su lugar, Twilight histérica hizo un hechizo de parálisis para detener al humano, cosa que resultó, se puso frente a él y con una mirada retadora y autoritaria empezó a interrogarlo.

TS -¿¡Cómo llegaste aquí!?

H -No lo sé… Solo… Recuerdo caer desde el 3er piso de un edificio… y luego, aparecí aquí.

TS -¡Mentiroso!

H -¡DIGO LA VERDAD!

TS -¿Un humano terco huh?...

He -Yo solo quiero regresar a mi hogar… Ya he sufrido lo suficiente en lo que tengo viviendo, no más… por favor.

TS -¡No me interesa tu vida! ¡Shy!

FL -D… Dime twilight…

TS -Se quedará en tu casa mientras trato su asunto con las princesas.

FL -Está bien… supongo…

Twilight lo elevó con su magia y se lo puso en el lomo para llevarlo a casa de Fluttershy, mientras caminaban estas dos iban platicando.

FL -Twilight…ehm… ¿qué crees que hagan con él?

TS -Lo más seguro es que lo ejecuten.

FL -¡No!

TS -¿¡Qué!?

FL -Que no lo maten… tiene que haber otra forma… regresarlo a su hogar… o algo así ¿no?

TS -¿¡Para que le dé información a su especie y regresen a atacarnos como antes y devasten todo de nuevo!?

FL -B… Bueno… Yo solo decía, lo siento.

El humano solo se quedaba quieto, escuchando lo que decían, con ganas de llorar y gritar que él no es así, pero lo más seguro es que la unicornio seguiría igual y de todas formas provocaría su ejecución, Twilight salió de la casa y Fluttershy se dirigió hacia el humano.

FL: Tímida como siempre –E… Ehm… C… ¿Cómo te llamas?

H -Como si te importara.

FL -L… Lo siento, la verdad yo no quisiera que te ejecuten… Lo siento si soy una molestia…

H -No… no lo eres, mi nombre es Henry- Lo dejaron sobre la cama.

FL -Mucho gusto Henry… M… Mi… N… Nombre es… F… Fluttershy…

H -Fluttershy huh? Lindo nombre.

FL: Se sonrojó –G… Gracias… Supongo.

H -Hey… ¿Tienes algo para que pueda caminar de nuevo?

FL -¿Qué te pasó?- revisándole la pierna izquierda.

H -No lo sé… Como dije anteriormente, estaba cayendo de una altura grande… Y al momento de tocar el piso… aparecí aquí… Pero mis piernas no responden.

FL -Hmn… Estás… No son como las de aquí… No estoy segura de que hacer… Si reaccionan igual que nuestras patas o son diferentes… Aunque… si dices que son las dos… Puede que sea un problema de la cadera o columna, ¿puedo revisar?

H -Haz lo que quieras, con que pueda caminar… Antes de que me maten.

FL -No digas eso… Tratare de convencer a Twilight para que no lo haga, no veo que seas tan malo como ella asegura.

H -Gracias Fluttershy… Pero la verdad, ahora que lo pienso, no me incomodaría que si lo haga… Así dejaría de sufrir…

FL -¡NO! ¡NO LO DIGAS DE NUEVO!

H -O…K… como sea, ¿Qué se supone que haga aquí?

FL -Pues… Primero voy a tratar de curarte… Luego a preparar algo de comer, y lo que quieras hacer luego es cosa tuya, pero no salgas de aquí, con la alerta de Twilight a las princesas de seguro ya pusieron algún tipo de alerta en Poniville y si sales lo más seguro es que te ataquen… Solo espero poder pensar en algo para cuando venga el resto de mis amigas.

H -¿Por?

FL -Pues… hay 2 en específico que son de un carácter… competitivo y agresivo, y las primeras que de seguro querrán hacerte daño

H -Ya veo…

Después de 2 horas, Fluttershy había logrado componer las piernas del humano, solo eran un par de nervios que estaban hechos bola, impidiendo que este pudiera moverse, estaba terminando de hacer algo de pan con mantequilla, ya que no sabía que era lo que comen los humanos, y el pan con mantequilla es lo menos elaborado que hacen de comer, estaban comiendo tranquilamente, después de 15 minutos terminaron y alguien tocó la puerta.

FL: Abrió la puerta y por esta entró volando una pegaso de pelaje color cian con crin multicolor y ojos rosas, conocida como Rainbow Dash, derribó a Henry y le pegó en la cara haciendo que este escupiera un poco de sangre.

RD -¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?


	2. Chapter 2

FL: Abrió la puerta, por la cual entró volando una pegaso de pelaje color cian y crin multicolor y ojos rosas, conocida como Rainbow Dash, derribó a Henry y le pegó en la cara, haciendo que este escupiera un poco de sangre.

RD-¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?

H -¿¡QUIÉN SE SUPONE QUE ERES TÚ!?

RD –Tu perdición- iba a darle otro golpe, hasta que escuchó a una alterada Fluttershy

FL -¡DETENTE!- corría hacia Rainbow para detenerla

RD: En un movimiento rápido le da una patada doble (con ambas patas traseras) a Fluttershy, haciéndola caer de espaldas

H: Aprovechando el descuido de la pegaso azul este la empujó con ambas manos, con la suficiente fuerza para alejarla unos cuantos metros, en seguida se paró y se puso en guardia, listo para pelear

RD –Pfff… ¿En serio crees poder contra mí?- extendiendo las alas y raspando el suelo con su casco derecho

H -¿¡Qué esperas caballito!?

RD: Enfurecida toma vuelo contra el humano, haciendo que ambos salieran por la ventana, Henry le iba golpeando la cara mientras Rainbow se elevaba para caer en picada y azotarlo en el suelo (este está agarrado del cuello, y se está subiendo al lomo de Rainbow)

H: estaba golpeando a Rainbow, la cual ya estaba a una gran altura, sintió como de un momento a otro dejó de ascender y empezó a caer en picada, se aferraba al cuello de esta para no caer, al estar a una corta distancia del suelo Rainbow le mordió parte de la ropa y lo jaló fuerte para mandarlo a volar contra un árbol, solo se pudo escuchar como varias ramas del árbol tronaban y los quejidos del humano que al terminar de caer tenía algunas ramas clavadas al cuerpo y a su alrededor ramas gruesas del árbol, adolorido y sangrando se paró con dificultad y lanzó una mirada penetrante a Dash, la cual estaba viéndolo desde arriba y riéndose de él -¿¡ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENES!?

RD: Enojada de nuevo por las burlas de Henry empezó a descender a una gran velocidad para estrellarlo contra otro árbol o alguna loma, o tirarlo por una grieta o acantilado, cegada por su ira no se dio cuenta de que él había agarrado una de las ramas, y cuando la tuvo cerca le dio un golpe muy fuerte, como si hubiera golpeado una pelota de baseball

H -¿Quién se ríe ahora eh perra? (Recuerden que es rating M)

RD: había salido volando varios metros por el fuerte impacto, cayó cerca de un precipicio, desmayada

H: Acercándose a Rainbow –ja, presumida… ngh…- quejándose por el dolor, dejó de tomarle importancia a Dash y empezó a alejarse del lugar

**==cerca de ahí==**

? –¿Qué es lo que veo por allá?... ooh, pero si es Rainbow Dash, la presumida que más odio, y que suerte, al parecer está dormida, cerca de su muerte… jejeje- salió corriendo de donde estaba, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Rainbow, tenía una mirada de psicópata, Henry, que ya estaba un poco lejos, escuchó alguien correr, e instintivamente volteó poniendo guardia, pensando que era Rainbow, pero solo vio a aquel poni, lo que le llamó la atención fue su mirada perturbada, una mirada de asesino, viendo la dirección hacia la que corría pudo ver que era dirección a Rainbow, por ese momento no le importó, hasta que le llegaron unos recuerdos

H - +… Solo espero poder pensar en algo para cuando venga el resto de mis amigas+

+Hay 2 en específico que son de un carácter… competitivo y agresivo+

+¡DETENTE!+

Todos son recuerdos de shy, hablando de 2 amigas agresivas, por como lo decía era porque les tiene un gran afecto –"Diablos, ella es una de sus amigas… Y aquel tipo la quiere matar, odio tener que hacer esto… pero si no lo hago la pobre Fluttershy estará muy triste"- empezó a correr dirección a Rainbow Dash para salvarla de lo que sea que quería hacerle el poni

?: Seguía corriendo, solo deseando verla muerta, al estar frente a ella, se detuvo y la pateó al vacío, Henry, que estaba cerca, al no poder llegar antes de que pasara eso, se aventó al vacío también, para alcanzar al cuerpo de Rainbow, cosa que logró de inmediato, ahora el problema era la caída, lo más seguro es que él moriría, mientras ambos caían Rainbow recobró la conciencia, para darse cuenta de que Henry la estaba abrazando, enfurecida con él empezó a patalear, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaban cayendo, ahora Rainbow estaba confundida, el tiempo pasaba lento y su enojo pasaba a ser curiosidad, ¿Por qué aquel humano la está salvando? Pero poco duró la duda, ya que sintió el impacto del cuerpo de Henry en el suelo, ella rebotó unos cuantos metros lejos de él, y Henry escupió sangre, y solo se quedó en su lugar, adolorido, muy adolorido, no murió porque cayó sobre unos arbustos, pero aun así parecía que se había quebrado algunos huesos, ya que ese fue el sonido que se produjo al caer

FL -¡HENRY!- lo buscaba por todos lados, podía ver restos de sangre en un árbol, y ramas trozadas en este, Rainbow la escuchaba desde el fondo, y rápidamente alzó vuelo para salir de aquel lugar, pero antes de poder salir recordaba lo que el humano hizo por ella, lo odiaba por la famosa guerra entre ponis y humanos que devastó más de media Equestria, pero no podía dejarlo morir por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre, así que se lo subió al lomo y con cuidado Salió de aquel lugar –Henr… pero qué… oh por…- vio a Dash toda golpeada con Henry en su espalda, sangrando mucho

RD –No preguntes, tienes que atenderlo rápido

FL: le dijo a Rainbow que fueran a su casa para que lo pudiera curar, ya estando dentro de esta –déjalo en la cama, tengo que vendarlo y ponerle algunas plantas para evitar la infección y bajar la hinchazón

RD –De acuerdo shy, lo siento por las molestias… ejeje, ¡me tengo que ir!- y sin decir nada más salió volando por la puerta

FL –Henry… ¿Qué te pasó?-

H –Larga… historia… nghh…

FL –Tranquilo, no te esfuerces, por ahora descansa,

H –Fluttershy… p… ¿Por qué… no… me temes? ¿Por qué me… ayudas?

FL –No soporto ver a alguien sufrir… Sin importar que sea bueno o malo… nadie puede ser juzgado por lo que es, sino por lo que hace y siente

H –F… Fluttershy… yo…


	3. Chapter 3

**(Perdón por tardarme una semana en actualizar, tenía que prepararme para los exámenes finales, y ver y si no me fui a extraordinarios, y en cuanto a los capítulos, no puedo hacerlos más largos, pero para compensar que son tan cortos voy a tratar de subirlos cada tercer día, y como compensación por la tardanza pienso subir 4 capítulos, 2 hoy y 2 mañana, no juntos porque todavía tengo que escribirlos, pero aquí está el primero, espero que lo disfruten)**

FL –Henry… ¿Qué te pasó?-

H –Larga… historia… nghh…

FL –Tranquilo, no te esfuerces, por ahora descansa,

H –Fluttershy… p… ¿Por qué… no… me temes? ¿Por qué me… ayudas?

FL –No soporto ver a alguien sufrir… Sin importar que sea bueno o malo… nadie puede ser juzgado por lo que es, sino por lo que hace y siente

H –F… Fluttershy… yo…

FL –Shh, tranquilo, toma reposo, después me dices todo lo que quieras

H –"Shy… Eres tan tierna… Me dan ganas de abrazarte" D… De acuerdo…

FL: Le dedica una cálida sonrisa, en seguida se va a ver a todos sus animalitos afuera de la casa

H –"Que aburrido… ¿Qué se supone que haga mientras me recupero?... Bueno, eso lo veré luego"

Henry se queda en la cama, adolorido por lo de sus huesos, pero sintiéndose afortunado por tener a alguien como shy para cuidarlo

**==MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL CASTILLO DE LAS PRINCESAS==**

C (Celestia) –Un humano… hay que empezar a tomar medidas de defensa para evitar cualquier posible hostilidad nueva por parte de esa especie

L (Luna) – ¿Pero no te parece raro que venga solo uno? Digo, si viniera para espiar a nuestra especie, serían más o por lo menos hubiéramos sabido por más fuentes aparte de Twilight de la presencia del humano

C –Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que poner guardias en todos lados, ¡hay que aumentar la seguridad de Poniville!

L – ¿Y por qué no lo acabas? Ya que sabes su ubicación

C –Primero quiero ver que es lo que podemos averiguar de su raza, la última batalla casi la perdemos por no saber nada de ellos y sus cosas metálicas de destrucción

L - ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

C –Con mi más fiel alumna, le diré que se gane su confianza para que le revele secretos y aprovecharlos en su contra

L - ¿Y cuándo piensas poner ese plan en marcha?

C –Mañana, para que no sospeche de la presencia de Twilight por ir el mismo día que lo delató

L - ¿Y crees que funcione?

C –Tiene que funcionar…

**==CASA DE FLUTTERSHY, ANOCHECIENDO==**

FL –Esta noche dormirás aquí, para que estés cómodo- en la cama de Fluttershy

H –Pero… ¿Y tú?...

FL –Yo voy a estar en el sofá de aquí- puso uno cerca de la cama para estar al pendiente de Henry

H –Shy… ¿Por qué me cuidas tanto?

FL –Porque no veo que seas tan malo como dicen, veo que necesitas ayuda, alguien que te entienda, y trato de hacer lo mejor para lograr que estés mejor

H –Shy… gracias… por todo…

FL –Shh… Solo duerme- apagó las luces

Henry se quedó pensando algunas cosas sin importancia, luego miró hacia donde dormía Shy, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, iluminando el cuerpo de la pegaso, Henry sentía un golpeteo en su pecho y esbozaba una gran sonrisa -*eres tan hermosa*- después de decir aquello se fue durmiendo poco a poco, con la imagen de la cara tierna de shy gravada en su mente

Al día siguiente, Henry empezaba a despertar, para darse cuenta de que Shy ya se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama, con un tazón de sopa caliente en ambos cascos delanteros

FL –Oh… Que bueno que ya despiertas, come esto, es algo especial que preparé para que te recuperes rápido- Henry solo la veía con algo de duda, ¿cómo pueden preparar cosas si no tienen manos?

Shy tomó una cuchara con su hocico, y con esta misma agarró comida del tazón y lo acercó a la boca del humano, este algo apenado porque lo tenían que tratar como bebé al darle de comer en la boca, solo la abrió y empezó a comer lo que Shy le preparó, lo cual para ser una comida que no está pensada para humanos, estaba bastante rica

H –Mmmmm… ¿Qué es esto?

FL –Oh pues… es una sopa de algunas zetas… Tranquilo, no son venenosas… *creo*- susurró para sí misma

H –De acuerdo, confío en ti

FL –Con eso que acabas de comer tendrías que estar mejor… para esta tarde

H –Espera… ¿Qué le pusiste a esa comida?

FL –N… ¡Nada!- nerviosa

H – ¡Fluttershy!…

FL – ¡LO JURO!

H –De acuerdo… y… ¿qué se supone que haga aquí encerrado?

FL –Bueno pues… supongo que lo que quieras y puedas hacer… Tengo que salir a comprar más alimento para mis animales

H –Pero si apenas ayer compraste comida para ellos ¿no?

FL –Es que no son poquitos animalitos… prometo regresar rápido

H: Aburrido –Está bien…-

Fluttershy salió de la casa a conseguir el alimento de sus animales, mientras Henry la veía por una ventana, realmente le parecía una poni muy hermosa y tierna

**==CASA DE TWILIGHT==**

S – ¡Twi!

TS - ¿¡Ahora qué quieres Spike!?

S - ¡Llegó una carta de la princesa Celestia!

Inmediatamente Twilight apareció frente a Spike, usando su hechizo de teletransportación

TS - ¡LEELA!

S –Cálmate… Querida Twilight Sparkle, tengo una misión de suma importancia por el bien de Poniville, necesito que vayas con ese humano del que nos hablaste y te ganes su confianza para que te revele los puntos débiles de su raza y así poder evitar cualquier posible guerra futura. Att: Princesa Celestia

TS –Ganarme su confianza huh?... hmn…

S – ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

TS –Supongo que voy a tener que empezar por disculparme… y ver qué es lo que necesita

S – ¡PERFECTO! Mientras tú haces eso yo voy con Rarity

TS – ¡NO SEÑOR! Tú vienes conmigo

S –Y… ¿Yo?... Digo… ¿Para qué me necesitas?

TS –Vienes y punto

S –Está bien "Que pesada"

Twilight puso a Spike en su lomo y de nuevo usó su hechizo, haciendo que ambos aparecieran fuera de la casa de Fluttershy

S –Twilight, insisto… No veo en que te puedo ayudar

TS –Silencio Spike, déjame pensar en cómo voy a actuar…

Twilight abre la puerta y entra, detrás de ella entra Spike

TS –Fluttershy… ¡Fluttershy!- buscándola, la casa estaba sola, a excepción de Henry que estaba en el piso de arriba y obviamente no le iba a responder a aquella unicornio

Twilight subió las escaleras al cuarto de Fluttershy, encontrándose con Henry en la cama, quiso reírse un poco al verlo postrado en aquella cama, sin poder moverse

H –Dime para que viniste, para que te puedas largar rápido

TS: Aclarándose la garganta –Bueno… ejeje… Solo quería disculparme por lo de ayer, no te di una muy buena impresión que digamos… Empecemos de nuevo, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, fiel alumna de la Princesa Celestia

H –Interesante… Y no me importa, dime de una maldita vez que es lo que haces aquí, o ya lárgate

TS –Ya te lo dije, solo quiero disculparme, pero veo que tú no quieres cooperar con esto, hoy mismo le digo a las princesas de tu existencia

H –Espera… ¿Qué? ... ¿No has dicho nada aún?

TS –Pues no... Quería asegurarme por mi misma si es cierto que ustedes son peligrosos…


	4. Chapter 4

TS: Aclarándose la garganta –Bueno… ejeje… Solo quería disculparme por lo de ayer, no te di una muy buena impresión que digamos… Empecemos de nuevo, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, fiel alumna de la Princesa Celestia

H –Interesante… Y no me importa, dime de una maldita vez que es lo que haces aquí, o ya lárgate

TS –Ya te lo dije, solo quiero disculparme, pero veo que tú no quieres cooperar con esto, hoy mismo le digo a las princesas de tu existencia

H –Espera… ¿Qué? ... ¿No has dicho nada aún?

TS –Pues no... Quería asegurarme por mi misma si es cierto que ustedes son peligrosos...

H –De todas formas mejor vete

TS –Por favor, sé que empezamos mal pero no hay nada que no pueda arreglarse…

H –Hablo en serio… ¡LARGATE!- mirada furiosa

TS –Piensa mejor lo que dices… No estás en posición para decirme lo que tengo que hacer- autoritaria y postura triunfante

H –*Solo espera a que me recupere y te mato…*

TS –Perdón… ¿Qué dijiste?

H –Nada que te importe

TS –Eso pensé… Vámonos Spike, no se puede razonar con este primate calvo

H – ¿Cómo me dijiste?

TS –Primate calvo… o traducido a términos que puedas entender… chango pelón

H – ¡Ahora si te mato!- trataba de levantarse, apenas y podía ponerse de pie

TS –Spike… Creo que mejor te adelantas, voy a enseñarle unas cuantas cosas a este primate para que no me amenace de nuevo

S –Pero Twilight… ¿Qué puede hacerte si apenas y puede estar de pie?

TS – ¡Tú vete!

Spike salió corriendo de la habitación, y a la misma velocidad bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa de Flluttershy

TS –Ahora sí... Solos tú y yo… ¿Qué es lo que ibas a hacer?- burlona

Henry dio un paso hacia Twilight, pero solo logró sentir dolor, haciendo que se arrodillara

TS –Patético- su cuerno empezó a brillar y de la cocina salió un cuchillo grande, de los que usa la pegaso amarilla para hacer la ensalada de Ángel y cortar la comida de los demás animales, se lo puso en el cuello a Henry –Conmigo no te metas… Nunca- dicho esto lo jaló rápido haciéndole solo una pequeña herida en el cuello –*Nunca*

H –Je… jeje… ajajajaja, ¡no me asustas!

Al momento de provocar a Twilight con esas palabras esta regresó el cuchillo al cuello de Henry, este lo agarraba del mango, tratando de alejarlo

TS – ¿No te asusto?- Haciendo presión en el cuello del humano, haciendo que empezara a escurrir sangre

H –No… No me… Asustas… -haciendo fuerza para tratar de quitárselo

TS: Hacía más presión, haciendo que saliera más sangre y Henry empezara a ahogarse un poco –Aquí llegaste…

Henry no podía más, empezaba a sentirse más débil a cada momento por la continua pérdida de sangre, perdió la conciencia, de espaldas al suelo, Twilight dejó de usar magia en el cuchillo, haciendo que este quedara sobre el pecho de Henry, su ropa toda manchada de rojo, y el cuchillo ensangrentado

TS –Realmente patético… uff… ahora tengo que limpiar todo este desastre... Que asco… bueno, empecemos-

Y como hizo con el cuchillo, usó su magia e hizo que frente a ella llegaran cosas de limpieza, un cubo con agua (que es lo mismo que cubeta o bote, como lo conozcan) un fregador (o mechudo) y una esponja, agarró la esponja y empezó a limpiar al humano con esta, tratando de quitarle toda la sangre posible, y para que dejara de salir de su cuello, usó su magia, haciendo un hechizo de sanación para parar el sangrado y no ensuciara más con su sangre, terminado de limpiarlo lo puso sobre la cama de Fluttershy, luego procedió a mojar el fregador en el cubo de agua y empezar a quitar la sangre del suelo, habían partes donde no podía quitarla bien, ya que esta se empezaba a secar y a quedarse en el suelo, esas fueron las que más trabajo le costaron, pero luego de unas cuantas horas terminó de limpiar lo que hizo, para ese momento Fluttershy ya había terminado de comprar, se había tardado más porque de una vez quería comprar bastante para no tener que salir en un buen tiempo y poder cuidar mejor de Henry

TS –Genial… Tengo sangre de humano sobre mí… espero que a Fluttershy no le moleste que me tome un baño rápido… Pero antes, a lavar el cu… ¿Y el cuchillo?-

Buscaba por todas partes, tratando de encontrarlo, cualquier evidencia que dejara y podría ser un golpe bajo para Shy, pero por más que lo buscaba no podía encontrarlo

TS –Bueno, lo buscaré después de asearme… es más comprometedor la sangre sobre el cuerpo que en un cuchillo perdido-

Se dirigió al baño de Fluttershy para darse un baño rápido

H –"Perfecto… No se dio cuenta de que tomé el cuchillo"- no estaba desmallado en realidad, solo fingía para hacer que Twilight bajara la guardia

TS: En el baño –"Ahora el problema será explicárselo a las Princesas… Puedo decir que trató de hacerme daño y en un acto por defenderme lo ataqué con un cuchillo… Si… Eso es lo que voy a decirles- se aseaba lo más que podía para no dejar marcas de nada

**==MERCADO DE PONIVILLE==**

FL –Solo espero que esto le guste a Henry…- quería prepararle algo especial

Caminaba sin preocupación alguna… Lo único que le pasaba por la mente en ese momento a parte de Henry era, ¿por qué no he visto a Ángel desde que Henry llegó?

Después de un rato de estar pensando en soledad, estaba llegando a su casa, le faltaba menos de medio camino

**==CASA DE FLUTTERSHY==**

Twiligh salió de bañarse

TS –Perfecto, ahora a encargarnos del humano… Hmn… Podría usar mi hechizo de amnesia para que olvide nuestra pelea aquí-

Se acercó a Henry, que estaba "desmayado", hizo brillar su cuerno y lo acercó a la cabeza del humano para borrar sus memorias, pero antes de poder hacer que lo olvidara pudo sentir como la rodeaban del cuello y la jalaban, con algo filoso haciendo contacto con su cuello

TS –P… Pero… ¿¡Qué haces!?

H –Regresándote lo que me hiciste…- avanzando hacia las escaleras

TS -¡DETENTE!- trataba de usar su cuerno, pero no podía, ya que del cuerno era de donde la estaba agarrando con una mano, y con la otra le ponía el cuchillo en el cuello mientras la hacía avanzar con ambas patas traseras

Al llegar a las escaleras para bajar, Henry aventó a Twilight, y para mala suerte de ella, mientras caía se golpeó el cuerno, provocándole un dolor intenso cada que quería hacer magia, terminó de caer y se paró, cojeando de una pata, en seguida sintió como un gran peso cae sobre ella, Henry se aventó y la aplastó, en seguida la agarró de nuevo como lo hizo en el cuarto hasta dejarla fuera de la casa

H – ¿Ahora quién le chilla a quién?

TS –Puedes estar seguro de que nunca lo haré- retadora

Henry arto de su actitud simplemente tomó el cuchillo y de un tajo rápido le cortó la garganta, y para ensañarse, ese mismo cuchillo se lo clavó en la parte de arriba de las costillas del lado derecho y empezó a cortar hasta llegar a la última costilla de la parte baja, Fluttershy estaba llegando de comprar los suministros, pero al ver aquello le dieron ganas de llorar, era algo que simplemente no podía creer, Henry… ¿Por qué el?

FL -¡NNNOOOOO!

H -¡Fluttershy! Y… Yo…


	5. Chapter 5

(**Y COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE, LO SIENTO, MALDITOS EXÁMENES ME TRAEN CORTO, PERO YA DIJE QUE PUEDEN PEDIR LO QUE QUIERAN QUE HAGA PARA COMPENSAR LA FALTA DE CAPÍTULOS)**

TS –Puedes estar seguro de que nunca lo haré- retadora

Henry arto de su actitud simplemente tomó el cuchillo y de un tajo rápido le cortó la garganta, y para ensañarse, ese mismo cuchillo se lo clavó en la parte de arriba de las costillas del lado derecho y empezó a cortar hasta llegar a la última costilla de la parte baja, Fluttershy estaba llegando de comprar los suministros, pero al ver aquello le dieron ganas de llorar, era algo que simplemente no podía creer, Henry… ¿Por qué el?

FL -¡NNNOOOOO!

H -¡Fluttershy! Y… Yo…

FL -¡TWILIGHGT!- Fue corriendo hacia su amiga para tratar de salvarla.

H –Y… Yo… ¡LO SIENTO SHY!- Se fue corriendo sin rumbo fijo, solo quería alejarse de Fluttershy en ese momento, no quería verla sufrir, y ahora por su culpa lo está haciendo, todo por su forma cruel de venganza…

Seguía y seguía, sin parar, acercándose a Sweet Apple Acres, en unos de los arboles cercanos estaba acostada una lastimada Rainbow Dash, los golpes que tenía casi no le dolían, y su odio por el humano se fue al momento que la salvó, pero esa interrogante seguía en su cabeza, ¿por qué lo hizo? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido de golpes en el suelo, los pies del humano al pasar corriendo fueron los que la sacaron de su trance, y sin perder tiempo tomó vuelo hacia él para detenerlo y tal vez tratar de responder su interrogante.

RD – ¡HEY HENRY! "o creo que así le llamó Fluttershy"

El humano se detuvo al instante.

H – ¿¡Qué!?- alterado.

RD – ¿Qué tienes… por qué tan alterado?

H –P… Por nada…

RD –Bueno… Pues supongo que primero tengo que disculparme por atacarte, no eres tan malo como Twilight me hizo creer.

H –Espera... ¿Twilight? "¿¡por qué todos mis problemas son por ella!?"

RD –Sí, ¿La conoces?

H –Pues… Algo así… No quiero hablar de eso.

RD – ¿Por?

H –Por nada… mmmm… ¿Huele a manzana?

RD –Ah sí, son los arboles de manzana de Sweet Apple Acres, donde hacen la mejor cidra… ¡Que nunca puedo probar! Bueno creo que solo pude hacerlo una veces.

H – ¿Y por qué dices que nunca puedes?

RD – ¡PORQUE SIEMPRE SE ACABA!

H –Como digas…

RD –Se… Creo que no te interesa, como sea, ¿podrías decirme por qué?

H – ¿El qué?

RD –Pues... ¿Por qué me salvaste?

H –Oh eso… Pues, la verdad es que no lo hubiera hecho, pero no hubiera sido yo quien te acabara sino un poni.

RD –Osea que tú aún me quieres…

H –No… Ya no… Tengo un problema mucho mayor.

RD –Y… ¿Cuál es ese problema?

H –Uno que no te importa.

RD –Huy, tranquilo.

El estómago de Henry empezó a rugir.

RD –Tienes hambre… Podría traerte unas cuantas manzanas de los árboles que mencioné antes.

H –Ehm… ¿Estás tratando de ganarte mi confianza o qué?

RD –Pues... Si se puede sí, porque ya vi que no eres malo, y me empiezas a caer bien.

H –Como digas…- Tronaban sus tripas de nuevo.

Rainbow sin decir nada más salió volando hacia los árboles y regresó con varias manzanas rojas para Henry

RD –Come- Las puso frente a él

Henry sin pensarlo mucho tomó una y la mordió, estaba deliciosa y muy jugosa, tanto que cuando la mordió empezó a escurrir el jugo de la manzana por su boca.

RD – ¿Y?

H –Sin palabras…

RD – ¡SABÍA QUE TE GUSTARIAN!

H –Pero no es para que grites…

RD – ¡No me digas que hacer!

H – ¿Quieres otra pelea o qué?

RD -… ¡Nah! Te gano.

H –Cómo sea, ¿quién se encarga de estas manzanas?

RD –Una amiga mía llamada Applejack.

H –Y supongo que también de Fluttershy… disculpa, ¿cuántas son?

RD –Veamos, yo, Fluttershy, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie… somos 6 amigas… ¿Por?

H –Por nada "genial, acabo de meterme en un gran lio… cuando se entere de lo que le hice a Twilight… Le dirá a las demás… Tengo que escapar"

RD –Te ves preocupado… ¿Qué tienes?

H –Nada… Solo necesito estar solo… Es todo.

RD –Como digas… Yo voy a ver a Fluttershy.

H – ¡NO!... Digo… ¿Para qué?

RD –Ehm… Para ver cómo está… Y preguntarle por qué estás fuera de su casa.

H –Oh... Ehm, le dije que saldría a respirar aire fresco.

RD –Aja… ¿Y por eso corres?

H –Tenía ganas de correr, ¿no puedo?

RD –Yo no dije nada…

H – "¿¡De qué manera hago que no vaya con shy por ahora!?... hmn… ah… ya sé cómo… se ve que es atlética, no creo que me niegue una competencia… y de paso se olvida de ir con Shy" ¡Hey pegaso!

RD –Rainbow Dash, no pegaso.

H –Da igual, ¿quieres una pequeña competencia?

RD – ¿De qué?

H –No sé… ¿carreras quizá?

RD –vas a perder.

H –Pero corriendo, no volando.

RD – ¡Aun así vas a perder!

H –No lo creo… No por nada ganaba muchas carreras en mi mundo.

RD –Eso tienes que demostrármelo, ¿¡cuál es el curso!?

H –Primero hay que escoger el lugar… De preferencia solitario para que no nos molesten

RD –Pues, conozco un lugar en el everfree que es completamente solitario, no hay nadie, ni las bestias que habitan en ese bosque se acercan a aquel lugar, supongo que tiene que ver con las estatuas de cockatrice (también conocidas como gallodragón… eso creo xD)

H –Estatuas de cockatrice?

RD –Son unas estatuas que crean estas bestias, en realidad las estatuas son seres vivos, petrificados por su mirada.

H – "Igual que aquella bestia de la mitología griega…" ¿y cómo son esas cosas?

RD –Son unos dragones pequeños, con la cabeza de una gallina, todos los seres vivos le tienen miedo por lo mismo, según Twilight y sus libros, siempre que hay estatuas de cockatrice cerca es porque esta bestia ya se fue, nunca se quedan en un lugar, y puedes usar estas mismas estatuas como protección, así las ven los demás animales y se alejan de inmediato

H –Interesante… ¿Y qué esperas para guiarme?

RD – ¡NO SOY TU CRIADA!

H – ¡EPA! Que yo nunca dije eso, ten en cuenta que no conozco nada de este mundo.

RD –Sube a mi lomo, para llegar rápido y poder patearte el trasero de una vez.

H –Sigue soñando… Sigue soñando- se subía al lomo de Dash.

Cuando Henry terminó de subir, Rainbow abrió las alas a todo lo largo y empezó a tomar vuelo, para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuviera a metros, con una tenue línea de colores del arcoíris detrás de ella, llegaron al lugar descrito por Rainbow, era una zona espaciosa y silenciosa, perfecta para el reto.

H –Genial... justo lo que quería, espacioso, silencioso, ¡perfecto! Bueno, que te parece… 5 vueltas a todo el lugar… el primero en llegar a esa estatua después de las 5 vueltas, gana- señalando un poni petrificado con los cascos en la cara, tratando de esconderse.

RD – ¡Trato!

H –A la cuenta de 3… Uno… Dos… ¡TRES!

Ambos salieron corriendo a máxima velocidad, iban muy iguales, de momentos uno se adelantaba, pero en cuestión de segundos el otro lo alcanzaba, era una cosa reñida, cabeza a cabeza, ya iban 2 vueltas y los dos seguían sin detenerse en ningún momento, la competencia siguió, extrema para ambos, ya iban 4 vueltas, terminando la quinta, en eso Henry se dio cuenta de que los espiaban, y al ver disimuladamente alrededor pudo notar de quién se trataba, aquel poni que aventó a Dash por el precipicio, tenía una caña de bambú seca y lo que parecía un dardo, lo apuntó hacia Rainbow y lo disparó…


End file.
